The Lub of Music
by inuchick16
Summary: Kagome is the leader of her band. Black Angelz. Inu yasha is in the gang lead by kouga. The SHIckons. bad combo great lub story. leab me comments and gib me ideas how to make good stories. lemons later. first chappy


********************************************************************************  
  
"Why do I have to???" Kagome a.k.a known Gem in her band. Emi who was Jewel had wanted her to   
  
Sing as the lead singer. " Since you're like the BEST!!" Emi had to yell to make her point and to give it an emphasis. "Hey guys!! Argue later, we need to practice!! Yelled an impatient Sango (Iris). "K we're  
  
Coming!! Kagome looked up at her group. She couldn't remember how she had formed the group. They   
  
Were given time in one of the classes by Kaede. " Emi?" Kagome asked. "Yea what?" she asked still not happy. "I'll sing. Kagome said quietly. She did not like admitting that she was wrong but she valued her  
  
Friendship with her best friend. " You will?" Emi looked surprised. Kagome never backed down from a fight. Kagomoe walked over to the mike. "Let's start guys!" Sango was deciding to make a music video   
  
From their other practices and slides but she needed one more tape. She got every thing ready. She gave   
  
Gem thumbs up sign. *Okay kag don't freak out. Come on. You've sung tons of times with the gang, then why do I feel so weird??   
  
************************  
  
She tried to think oth her inspiration. She felt much better. She was also the songwriter. And she was writing about him. So she had imagined him there with her. They were in a sound proof room so the   
  
Singing could be heard only with out any interruptions.   
  
***************************  
  
" Now you have an alger.."  
  
"Peep!!!" the intercom was just turned on but they only heard lil whispers. They thought it was only one of the teachers. Inu yasha was in the classroom and was supposed to do his worksheet. But he was sadly   
  
Asleep. Miroku was bout to wake him up to hear the stuff since it would be the teachers gossiping and   
  
Some of them were pretty--"okay lets start!!" "Yelp!" inu yasha woke up and his ears were brining. " What the   
  
Fuck can't a guy.. He go cut off by the music that started. And the TV turned on. Whoa. " I knew the TV was messed up.," the teacher said mumbling something about janitors thinking they're all that. Then they   
  
Saw and image on the TV. They saw Kagome or best know as jewel. Around the school. "Whooooooooo" the guys started hooting. Inu yasha looked up into the screen. He saw kagome or jewel on the screen wearing something really sexy and he looked more closely ad wondered. * why is she there??"  
  
************************************  
  
"Okay lets;s go"  
  
I only see you, you inside.   
  
You may~ act all tough and won't let any body through into~  
  
Your heart….  
  
I can't imagine. The hurt that u hab been through.  
  
The pain~ the sorrow~   
  
You would never let me through.  
  
But I have been there only so little time  
  
I saw you  
  
When no one saw it  
  
You are the most caring handsome guy I know~~~  
  
I would have thought that the world didn't want me to get a lover  
  
But after I saw you I wanted to be with u  
  
Forever~  
  
Now until the day.   
  
The day that will separates  
  
I will lub u   
  
With all of my heart!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I won't give up.  
  
I won't give up on u  
  
U may seem so cruel and hateful  
  
But now and then you would show your feelings to me~  
  
I never known the emotion  
  
I new emotions like hate and anger~  
  
But when I saw your eyes your golden pools that I drown into  
  
Made me feel what I feel tonight!!!!!  
  
****************************  
  
The song went on with kagome dancing and everything. But inu yashacoulcn't hear it. Only could see kagome. "Click" what in the world. Then everything went berserk they saw the tapes they had made and some od them were very intimate dancing. The boys hooted louder. Which earned a growl form inu yasha. "Shut up!!" the guys went quiet but a few of them were talking. Oops forgot inu yasha likes kagome. Haha  
  
Inu yasha turned red but told them to shut their mouths or he'll make them. And that shut them up completely cause they knew that he would actually do it.  
  
************************8  
  
Whoop done finally!!  
  
OHMY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOMEN GOMEN!!!! Sango screamed. Gem went up and gave sango the wats wrong with u today look. She pointed to the camera and the vid was with all the mixes. It had made a slide of it's own. So wats worn wi- AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! U showed the whole school??????!!!!!!!!!! The club was secret and no one knew ecspet out of town ppl and elementary schools since the were the only ones that would even consider helping other ppl. But now she felt really sick. She saw the button that said t.v slash intercom. It was a special cam that Kaede had given to them. Witch was wired to the school. They had no idea! I…I…..  
  
I'm stopping here. I know weird story but I'll make it better I promise!! Read and review!! If u don't I'm going to sop writing. Before the lemonds which is like in the 3 or 4 chappy!!  
  
Inu chick16 


End file.
